B hates V
by palmtree4665
Summary: Blair hates Vanessa. She hates her with every fiber of her being. Porny!


**Couldn't get this idea out of my head. Everything happened like the show except that Vanessa never left. Rated M so if you're underage, don't read or do what I used to do and read anyway but at your own risk. Enjoy!**

* * *

Blair hates Vanessa. She hates her with every fiber of her being. Vanessa tried to kill Serena, slept with Chuck, and Nate, and Dan. Vanessa had no sense of style what so ever. Blair hates Vanessa Abrams. And yet she can't seem to push the raven haired girl away when she kisses her. Vanessa's lips are soft against her own and they taste like vanilla from her lip gloss. Blair had never particularly liked vanilla, she liked strawberry and chocolate but right now, for some unknown reason vanilla was the best thing Blair had ever tasted.

They were standing in Blair's room, both on shaky legs from too much alcohol. Why was she even drinking with Vanessa? Blair couldn't even remember. All she remembers is that they were arguing, Blair was saying something about Vanessa, that she doesn't belong here and then Vanessa had kissed her. Mostly to shut her up Blair assumed. She could hear people walk past her room, heard the clinging of glasses and laughs downstairs but she didn't care.

Vanessa stuck her tongue between her lips and s lid it against her own, she tasted like vodka now. Blair probably tasted like champagne but she couldn't focus on that right now because Vanessa's hands were roaming her body, and Blair mimicked her. It was different touching a woman, soft skin and curves, no heavy muscles or a hairy chest. Vanessa was smooth; her skin hot under Blair's touch and it turned her on even more.

They were stumbling toward the bed and fell on it in a mess of limbs, their lips never stopped touching. It should be weird Blair thought, having a girl, Vanessa no less, on top of her but for some reason it felt like the most natural thing in the world. Like she couldn't believe that she hadn't done this the whole time.

And then Vanessa's lips were on her neck, sucking and biting lightly and Blair couldn't help the little moan that escaped her lips. Vanessa gave her a satisfied smirk before continuing kissing down Blair's body. She was pulling on the zipper attached to the side of Blair's very beautiful, very expensive dress. Giving out a frustrated little noise when the zipper stuck Vanessa tugged harder which caused Blair to sit up straight.

"You are not ruining this dress." Vanessa rolled her eyes dramatically while Blair worked on the zipper. She was making everything so much harder for Blair when her lips fell on her neck once again. Blair's eyes fluttered closed, another moan left her lips.

"Just rip the damn thing." Vanessa whispered against her ear, "I'll pay for it."

Blair let out a little snort at that. "Yeah right. Like you could afford it Brooklyn."

Vanessa decided to once again shut her up by kissing her and Blair didn't really mind. The lip gloss that tasted like vanilla was now all kissed away and Blair decided that Vanessa's natural taste with the mix of vodka was even better. Their tongues were sliding against each other, teasing each other. When Vanessa pulled away Blair looked at her with confused eyes and Vanessa motioned toward the momentarily forgotten zipper. Deciding to take a risk Vanessa yanked on the zipper which finally made it come undone. Before Blair let out a shriek of anger Vanessa kissed her again and started to pull the dress down.

Blair was furious, she loved that dress! But when Vanessa's hands were at her hips and she was kissing the top of her breast all that anger disappeared and she closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling. And once again she was surprised about how normal it felt to feel Vanessa's hand upon her body. Suddenly the warmth of Vanessa disappeared, Blair opened her eyes to see that Vanessa was on her knees dragging her own much less complicated summer dress over her head. Blair never wanted to admit it but Vanessa was stunning, tan skin, dark hair tangled and those piercing blue eyes. She had a simple lacy black bra and matching panties underneath and it all looked so right.

Blair let her eyes roam Vanessa's body, taking in every inch of skin, every curve. She reached out for the other girl, pulling her down on top of her again. They were roaming each other's bodies freely, touching and nibbling on skin. Blair tried to roll them over but Vanessa stopped her, she was surprisingly strong Blair noticed.

"I don't think so." Vanessa muttered "You might be in charge with the guys but I'm in charge here, now."

Blair wanted to protest but Vanessa had unclasped the front of her bra and was pulling the material away from her body and threw it away somewhere in the room. Vanessa stared at Blair for a moment, before lightly running her fingers over the swell of her breast. Blair sighted, wanting for contact, her body arching up against those warm hands.

Encouraged Vanessa massaged one breast and pinching Blair's nipple gently. Blair moaned again pulling Vanessa down to kiss her again. Or maybe it was to keep people from hearing her, she wasn't sure.

"You do realize that this is the guys fantasy come true?" Vanessa chuckled against her lips.

"You're thinking about the boys right now? Really?" Blair's breathing was uneven, coming out in short breaths.

"Absolutely not."

Vanessa grabbed her wrists suddenly and held them above the smaller girl's head

"Keep them there." She stated. It wasn't a question and Blair for once, didn't want to disobey. She was actually getting more turned on at Vanessa's firm tone.

Vanessa was kissing down her body again, stopping at her breasts. She licked around one nipple, making Blair arch her back, inviting more of her flesh to her. She sucked lightly on one nipple and pinched the other one with her fingers. Blair was moaning and shuddering under her ministrations and as much as she wanted to push Vanessa's head down lower, she kept her arms above her head, hands gripping the sheets.

"More..." She whispered pleadingly and Blair was thankful that Vanessa understood and continued down her body. She swiftly unhooked Blair's stockings and dragged her panties and stockings down her legs, leaving her completely bare. Vanessa nudged her legs apart, enough so she could lie comfortably between her thighs.

Blair felt the first swipe of Vanessa's tongue on the inside of her thigh, and then one gentle lick on her other thigh. The her fingers were parting her lips and Blair felt the tip of her tongue flick across her clit. And then again, and again, and again.

Blair was letting out sights and moans, couldn't hold them in as she was buckling up against Vanessa's tongue, wanting more.

"Shhh, you don't want anyone to come in here do you?" Vanessa smirked up at Blair who just let out a frustrated groan in response.

Vanessa returned to her ministrations on Blair's clit and slowly pushed a finger inside her. Blair bit her lip hard, feeling her muscles tense up. When Vanessa added another finger she was sure she tasted blood in her mouth. Vanessa used her other hand to massage Blair's breast, rolling her nipple between her fingers and Blair came undone. She let out a silent scream as her body buckled against Vanessa who continued to push her fingers in and out until Blair calmed down.

Vanessa crawled up and lay down beside her, after about a minute of heavy breathing Blair turned to Vanessa.

"You've done that before."

"Maybe." Vanessa smirked and kissed her.

Blair could taste herself on Vanessa's lips and it was different. She usually hated when Chuck or anybody else didn't wipe their mouth before kissing her, but on Vanessa it was… exotic.

She rolled over on top of Vanessa, straddling her hips. She kissed down her throat, bit down on her pulse point hard, making Vanessa let out a small cry. Then Blair was at the other girls breasts and she sucked one nipple in to her mouth. It felt different, but by no means bad. She tried different things, kissing, licking, biting around and on Vanessa's nipple and judging by Vanessa's body language and low moans she was doing a good job.

When Blair reached Vanessa's cunt she began to second guess herself. She had no idea what it would be like, what to do, or even what Vanessa liked. And Blair wanted to please the other girl.

"It's okay." She heard Vanessa say gently, she must have sensed her uncertainty.

Blair lowered her head again, and breathed Vanessa in. It was different but not as overwhelming as she thought it would be. She tasted Vanessa's juices and was surprised at how wet she was. Blair licked up and down, sucked on Vanessa's clit, getting words of encouragement from Vanessa. It was nothing like Blair thought it would be like, it didn't taste bad, it wasn't scary or weird by any sense. She pushed two fingers in to Vanessa, making her moan loudly.

"Don't want people to hear you." Blair warned her.

"Shut up." Vanessa replied and gently pushed Blair's head down again. She had been close, her thighs shaking slightly and her breath erratic.

Blair sucked Vanessa's clit in to her mouth, alternating between sucking and flicking her tongue over it until she felt Vanessa shake. She used one hand to hold Vanessa still as she continued her ministrations and she didn't stop until Vanessa was begging her too.

Afterwards Blair got up and put her dress on, not saying a word. The dress thankfully hadn't been damaged at all. She left Vanessa in her room, returned to her guests, avoided questions about where she had been. She stood next to Chuck and held his hand. Sometimes she would catch Vanessa looking at her or see her talking to Dan and then she remembered.

Blair Waldorf hates Vanessa Abrams.


End file.
